Lula Secrets
by NASCARLUCY
Summary: Lula's has a couple of secrets that will soon be revealed,  Very mild M rating.  In between T and M in rating.
1. Chapter 1

Lila found out about Reid's drug problem. Garcia wasn't supposed to tell her but did via the slip of the tongue. Lila told her she was concerned about him as he called her from time to time and hadn't called or e-mailed her for several weeks. She told Garcia not to leave a message. She found out by JJ that Reid had returned to work several months later. He hadn't called or e-mailed her.

It was shocking to Lila that Reid ended up having an addiction problems. She could understand the circumstances that led to it but didn't want to be involved with his problems. She'd seen too many people become addicted to both legal and illegal drugs. It was quite common in her profession. Her ex-boyfriend in college had died two weeks before they graduated. He overdosed on prescription drugs. He got angry and defensive when she brought it up. No doubt Reid would as well.

Lila liked to have a drink or two but she didn't touch drugs. She didn't even take medications of any kind. She had an very strong aversion to taking pills or medication. As a child she had taken some medication for a cold and had a severe reaction to it. She couldn't breath and ended up in an ambulance, gasping for breath most of the time. She was 5 years old but never forgot it.

Later her parents died in a car accident due to someone popping pills. Her high school boyfriend was murdered by someone high on drugs. She saw her best friend overdose on drugs several times. The last time she was found dead in her apartment. She had over 200 pills in her body and had like a mini pharmacy in her apartment.

On a few occasions she had to take them due to having a very bad sinus infection or the flu.. She couldn't swallow them and gagged on them. She ended up chewing on them and then washing them down with water.

Taking the pill had always been out of the question. She tried to but ended up having the same problem. Gagging on them and then ending up chewing on them and washing them down with water. Chewing them made her very sick. She ended up getting pregnant but then had a miscarriage. Which ended up being a very very bad period with severe stomach cramps. Up until now she had been lucky.

She hadn't gotten pregnant which was a miracle considering birth control hadn't been used in years. Her college boyfriend assumed she was on the pill. However the last year that they were together, they no longer were intimate with each other as the drugs had basically taken over her boyfriend's life. Drugs replaced her as his life. They had already broken up with each other the beginning of her senior year in college.

She was very careful not to get involved with anyone. When she met Reid, she couldn't resist him. He didn't realize that it had been almost two years since she had a boyfriend or been intimate with a man. When her ex boyfriend had died, she had buried any feelings she had inside of her, but Reid awaken those feelings. Big time.

She had tried to use the rhythm method and for about six months, it had actually worked. She tried to plan their numerous meetings around the calendar. One bad calculation was all you needed and she had guessed wrong.

The show that she'd been on had ended and so she decided to become more low-keyed. Her former best friend had killed herself in jail, so no trial. She was no longer in the spotlight, something that she was happy about.

Several years later

Lila had moved to Gasper Island in Florida. Her elderly aunt lived there and she had gone to college there. It was a small close-knit community. It had two theaters which Lila performed on a regular basis. Since Lila arrived over 5 years ago, tourism had picked up as a lot of people like to see her perform. Lila cold sing, dance and act and was multi-talented.

Emily Prentriss was visiting her mother Joan while working on a case with the team. Since Emily wasn't on the team when the FBI investigated her case, she didn't know Lila was involved with Reid. The team decided to see Lila perform. The team was about 20 minutes away working on a case. None of them had seen her since the case.

Reid had thought about her and had even thought of contacting her. He figured she'd found out about his drug problem and didn't want to continue to be involved with him. He heard her horror stories about people close to her being killed by someone on drugs or dying because of drugs. He had been clean for several years now.

Lila daughter Hannah loved to perform. She looked like a clone of her mom, although Hannah was quite tall for a 5 year old. She loved more like 7 or 8 years old.

"This is my daughter Hannah and she...

When Reid saw her, he knew that she was his daughter even though she didn't look anything like him except for being tall. After the show he and Lila were going to have a talk, a long talk as she had a lot of explaining to do. Lila could see him from the back of the audience. She couldn't tell what he was thinking but she knew, he knew.

Hannah knew also but wasn't letting on. The little genius knew who the BAU team was as well. She knew Reid was her father but didn't totally understand the situation.


	2. Chapter 2

Hotch and Morgan were the only ones who had seen the swimming pool pictures of Reid with Lila. Both wondered if Hannah wasn't Reid's daughter even though she didn't look like him at all but the intelligence level was there. Garcia didn't seem to notice. Prentriss had no clue even though her mother often babysat Hannah. She knew the girl was highly intelligent and her father was not in the picture.

Reid said nothing to Lila after the show but walked out. He knew he needed to talk to her but now was not the time. The others in the group had come up to Lila to talk with her. When the others finally left the theatre, Reid was standing outside staring into space. He said nothing on the return trip to the motel which was very unusual for him. Hotch decided not to question her about what was bothering him.

For most of the night, Reid looked up everything he could on Lila. He didn't bother asking Garcia to access her medical record. He was able to hack into the system. He was rather shocked by what he read. His shock turned to anger the more he thought about it.

The two decided to meet the next evening to talk. Lila had Joan Prentriss babysit her daughter. She lived right down the street from where the motel was. Reid walked over to her house which was right on the beach. It was an older home which looked like a mansion. Her aunt and died a couple of years ago and she had gotten the house.

There was a awkward silence. Reid just look at her and if looks could kill. He was still angry at her. But he was also angry with himself for not contacting her either. She wasn't totally at fault.

"Why didn't you tell me Lila that I have a daughter?"

"I was going to tell you but...

"But what? What stopped you from telling me. "

"Shortly after I became pregnant, you got addicted to prescription drugs. I tried to e-mail you and you didn't answer. Through the grapevine, I heard about your drug problem. I didn't want to be around you if you were high on drugs. I've seen too many people that I love around me die. My parents, my boyfriends,... You never e-mailed me back. "

Reid had to admit she had a point, as he found an old e-mail where she had said that she needed to talk to him about something. He had ignored the e-mail as well as a similar e-mail she had sent about 9 months later.

He was looking at some papers that he had brought with. He gave them to Lila. He had Lila's complete medical history with a note from an emergency room doctor saying that "Patient has strong adversion to taking any type of medication. Can't swallow medicine. Chews it up. Doesn't use reliable birth control or inform her partners of doing such. Only two pregnancies (what a miracle), one ended in miscarriage several years ago, one live birth by midwife." Reid read this to Lila, He told her this had been posted on line at a blog that doctors used to complain about and bash their patients. This doctor has posted her complete medical history with his comments on-line. . Even though she was not named, it wasn't difficult to figure out who he was talking about.

She was shocked, appalled and then angered by what this doctor had said. She had come into the emergency room thinking she had the swine flu. Turned out it was just a very bad case of the flu.

"How this didn't get into a tabloid magazine Lila is a miracle. Also the fact that you were pregnant only two times was also a miracle."

Lila had to agree with him. But there was nothing she could do about it as this doctor who had wrote the blog had fled the country after being caught stealing a million dollars.

There was no point of arguing about not using birth control as this was a moot point.

"Tell me Lila, do you get pregnant on purpose because you wanted a child who was highly intelligent or you used me for that purpose?" said Reid matter of factly.

"I didn't become pregnant on purpose. This is something I didn't do alone. No, I didn't use you for that purpose. If I did, do you think I would have been quiet about it. I would have told everyone."

.


	3. Chapter 3

Lula's Secrets continues.

It wasn't long before Reid and his daughter developed a close relationship. She talked with him every day on the phone and e-mailed him nearly every day. She thought it was neat when he was in a hotel room working on a case. Of course he couldn't talk about the case but that was okay.

Lula could often for long periods of time without having sex. When she was on Tv, her co-stars thought she was very weird. Most of them were out having sex all the time. She didn't really care that much for it. Her deceased boyfriend wanted it all the time when he was alive and after nearly 3 years of this, Lula was tired of it. There was such a thing as too much sex. If her deceased boyfriend wasn't so sex crazed when he was alive, she wouldn't have believed it.

"Well, you know Emily, it's been rumored that Lula is a lesbian." Said Joanne Prentriss to her daughter. The two women were sitting on the front porch watching the sun set.

"You've got to be kidding me." Said Emily staring at her mother.

"I've never seen her with a man. Several men have asked her out and she turns them down. Of course she has a child which she told me was conceived the natural way so…

"Mom, the type of men that are around here, I would turn them down as well…

"Well, who knows, it's really none of my business."

Lula knew who had started the rumor about her. Stewart Parks. She had turned him down for a date and he was angry about it. She knew he was the one who posted the blog about her but she couldn't prove it. Didn't really matter. People came to the Island to see her not Stewart Parks.

She was very careful about who she exposed her daughter to having seen what happened when parents weren't careful about who they hung out with. One couple's 12 year old daughter was raped by a convicted sex offender/murderer who had escaped from prison and had been hanging around the set. He was a good liar and had gotten in by lying about himself and who he was. He made Lula very uncomfortable while she was on the set. The story made world headlines. The man escaped and went to Europe. He was arrested in England and soon would be heading back to the States.

Lula knew both the parents. They were decent people who had no common sense and weren't careful. Another time the couple had hired a convicted felon to do maintenance in their home and the felon had stolen money and jewelry and then fled.

Others were train wrecks and just being around them pulled you down. Lula didn't get on the train or into the train wrecks.

Lula home schooled her daughter. Having known what happened to Hannah's father, she was determined that this was not going to happen to her daughter. It was getting more and more difficult as Hannah was about as intelligent as she was. Thankfully there was a gifted school in Sarasota which started at age 7.

IQ of 189. Lula was floored. Reid thought this was great that someone else was more intelligent than he was. Lula was concerned about what to do with her as she got older. She wanted to make sure that she was socialized property (something Reid wasn't). There wasn't much guidance out there on what to do. Reid gave her the number of the host family he lived with and she called them. Lula didn't tell anyone about her daughter's IQ. It was best not to. People in the island thought her daughter was a very strange unusual child..

Reid and Lula were basically on the same page (both of them could go for long periods of time without having sex). It was safer if they resumed their relationship. Reid had told his co-workers about his daughter and their relationship. Emily was surprised and so was her mom when Emily told her.


End file.
